


Jack Sparrow in HOGWARTS

by Unexpected_Serpent



Series: Jack Sparrow Visits [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Jack being Jack, Language, Why Did I Write This?, Why is the Rum Gone?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unexpected_Serpent/pseuds/Unexpected_Serpent
Summary: Jack Sparrow somehow ends up at Hogwarts just as Harry is about to face off Voldemort. Don't ask me how, don't ask me why; this is Jack Sparrow we're talking about, logic doesn't apply here.





	Jack Sparrow in HOGWARTS

"... I am the true master of the elder wand." Harry said. Then a pirate fell on top of him. " Pardon me, mate." The pirate grumbled, standing up and brushing himself off. Then he turned in a brief circle. When he spotted Voldemort, he stopped dead and yelped. "OH BLOODY HELL ITS DAVY JONES WHAT THE FUCK." Voldemort scratched his head. " David Joe?" He questioned. " Oh what the fuck, AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The pirate jumped away from the green bolt that sprung from the death stick. He pulled two pistols from his sash and aimed one at Harry and the other at Voldemort. "Don't bloody move!" The pirate shouted. " Who are you?" Harry asked aloud. " Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack announced before dropping his pistol and taking a swig from a glass bottle. " Why is the rum always gone?" He muttered, throwing the bottle over his shoulder and hitting Voldemort on the head. " DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM, JACK SPARROW-" " Ah. There should be a Captain in there somewhere." The pirate interrupted. Voldemort screamed in annoyance. " Now, Not Davy Jones, were am I this time?" " Erm- Hogwarts." Harry spoke up. " And you best not talk to him, he'll kill you in a heartbeat." " Wouldn't be the first time." Jack Sparrow said in an upbeat tone. 

" Wait. What? You were dead once? How did you come back? Was it horcruxes?" Voldemort demanded eagerly. " I'm afraid I don't bloody know what a horcrux is, Mr. No Nose. Now, if you do excuse me, I will be getting out of your way now." And Captain Jack Sparrow sauntered out of the great hall and disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of the Jack Sparrow visits. Please give me some suggestions on were he should go next! :)


End file.
